


We're Done Here

by Night_Owl_At_Flight



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Minor Character Death, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl_At_Flight/pseuds/Night_Owl_At_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Wash after a completed mission.<br/>~~~~~~~~<br/>A little fic that I wrote in 9th grade that I found and decided to post on here. I really have no clue what to summarize this as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Done Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a really old fic of mine from so long ago (thought it honestly wasn't too long ago when I wrote this) but to me it feels like forever ago! It's super horrible but I still felt like posting it for some reason!

The rain around me fell in a steady pace, not too quick and not too slow. If I was anywhere else but here, I would have found it soothing. Not here, not where I stand now, not where I'm surrounded by the corpses of the fallen enemy in a now muddy battle field. Thanks to the rain, their blood of all types mixed with the thinner liquid, making it seem as if there was more blood than it seemed. Or maybe the land was really being flooded by the crimson liquid and I was going to drown in my enemies' blood. Or maybe I was losing my mind and imagining this all...

My head spun and I fell to my knees, hitting the soggy ground with a sickening noise. Once I checked my scanners to make sure that there were no enemies around - or at least, alive - I took off my helmet and took in a deep breath. The air was heavy with the smell of death despise the rain falling. In fact, the humidity created was probably making it all worse. The blood and the smell of flesh made me want to gag as I shut my eyes in an effort to shut it all out.

Eventually, I had to open my eyes to see what I ha done. With just several guns and a two knives, I managed to bring down an army of thousands, with help of course from another. We managed to bring down an army of thousands. An army of men and women fighting for something they thought was right, an army of possibly mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, an of aunts an uncles.

They're all dead now.

I felt myself unconsciously whimper at that thought as I shut my eyes at the sight of a soldier holding another in their arms. They both wore similar armor: black with red trims, stained with blood from their bodies and brown from the earth.

I heard the squishing of footsteps behind me and quickly picked up the nearest gun. Whipping around to face the one behind me, I reloaded the gun with great speed and pointed it at their head. My face of startled rage was replaced with a sheepish expression when I realized who it was.

"You know Maine," I sighed, lowering the gun and tossing it to the side, "For a big guy, you're pretty quiet. I probably wouldn't have heard you had the ground not been so... Squishy."

I took a look at my partner; his normally white suit was now red with blood. I wondered just why the Project decided to give a guy like Maine armor that was easily stained by the littlest of things...

I heard Maine let out a growl and I stared into his gold visor.

"I'm fine Maine." I stated, unable to realize the weakness of my own voice. It was probably rough after all of the shouting I did during the battle... Taking another look around at what we did, Maine growled again and picked up with helmet.

"Hah, very funny," I rolled my eyes, thankful that he was able to see my expression with my helmet being off, "You've been on fire with the dad jokes. You're almost to North's and Florida's level of dad, though I don't know if Florida does it just for that reason..."

Maine gave me a tilt and let out another growl. He motioned with his head to a farther distance that was clear of death. That one patch had no bodies on it, and it was untouched by the battle when it occurred.

"I know Maine," taking one last glance around, I picked up the gun that I had tossed and stuck it to my hip. The metal stuck to the magnets in my armor as I stood up. Maine handed me my helmet and I muttered a soft thanks.

"I know." I put my helmet on, snapping it into place and opened my eyes. I turned to look at my partner and he gave me a nod.

I know that our work is done, and I know that we completed out mission; we always do. There's no room for failure... We're just given orders that we have to follow, because that's what we're here to do. We're soldiers. Maine and I, along with forty-eight -eeeeer, I mean, forty-seven others, we are here because we have no where else to do, and because this is the only thing that we know how to do; we only know how to destroy and conquer. At the same time, though, we're protecting... But ultimately, we're destroying.

We have no feelings, no restraint, and no reason to rebel against the Director. Some may, like South for instance, but me? No, I owe that man a whole lot. I owe him for helping me get here...

I just hate that 'here' is a bloody and muddy battlefield, surrounded by fallen enemies...

With a sigh, I looked at my partner again and then at a pelican that descended towards us. The wind from the pelican blew towards us and the surrounding area.

"I know," I say as the pelican slowly lowered and opened it's hanger for us to enter, "We're done here."

We both got in, the door shut, and then we were back off to command for this whole thing to start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah, I wrote this back in 9th grade. I don't really remember why, I know it was for an assignment, I just don't know why I wrote RvB for it. My teacher didn't mind though, she really enjoyed it. During that time, I was experimenting with different writing styles, so I wrote in first person POV. Not a big fan of it now (never have been) but it's an easy style for me to write in because it's all from one person's point of view.
> 
> Oh, also, if there are errors in this, my bad, I really didn't proof read this, just kinda copied and pasted it from an old document of mine and then just fixed obvious errors that were noticeable to me. Yup.


End file.
